


work affairs

by reio_0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, business uchihas, they need a little help, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reio_0/pseuds/reio_0
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had been the bestest of friends in college. After school Sasuke had gone on to take over the Family company with his big brother Itachi, while Naruto had gone on to travel the World with his godfather, before entering into worklife. Not really knowing what to do with his life, he is lucky to get a call from an old friend, changing more than only his employment status :D
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Uchiha Sasuke and his Fashion Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> soo i havent written in a very long time so excuse my bad writing but i hope you like this short first chapter !! pls let me know what u think in the comments :D

Narutos head rested in his hands as his body was slunched over his little coffee table. His apartment was filled with sunlight as it was the middle of the day. The tan skinned boy was miserable.  
It was the middle of the day and he had nothing better to do than sitting at home, since he was, well , unemployed.

Being unemployed wasnt fun for Naruto, to say the least. He had always had a big drive to do things, not being able to sit still for a long period of time, always having to do something to not getting bored out of his mind. He had only been back at his apartment for roughly half a week now after having traveled to different parts of Japan for a year with this godfather jiraya, whom he helped to do research for his newest novel. 

Naruto had a college degree in Journalism, so it should be easy to apply to most companies, trying to get an office job, but to be honest Naruto had no intend to do so. Well, it wasnt that he didnt like the idea of having a job in that field, it was more so that he didnt know where to apply. He lived in Konoha, a large city that was filled with successful businesses and it overwhelmed him a little.

Just as the blonde boy was getting lost in his thoughts about how much his life sucked, he heared his phone go off on the kitchen counter. With a confused "hn?" he got up from the chair he was currently seated on and went to grab his vibraiting phone. As he looked at the caller ID, he realized that it was an unknown number, and thought about not taking the call for a second. But being the noisy young man he was, he couldnt just not take the call. Who called him? And why? It could be his adoptive Father who maybe had gotten a new phone, checking in with Naruto. Iruka had always had the habit of being overly protective, and since Naruto admittaly hadnt called the brunette in over a week, he may have gotten worried. 

Pushing that thought away he swiped the green button on his phone, and answered with a "Uzumaki Naruto, Hello?" . His voice was filled with curiosity.  
"Naruto, hello, this is Uchiha Itachi" A rather low voice said, it sounding cold and distant, but if you knew the man it belonged to you could recognize the slight amusement in it.  
"Itachi?" Naruto asked. He was slightly confused to say the least. Itachi was Sasukes brother. Sasuke being his best fried from college and .. his crush of 5 years now. It was redicoules really, Naruto and Sasuke hadnt seen each other in over a year now, but the Uzumaki could confidently say that he was still in love with the raven haired law student. 

It was silly, but Naruto had never been able to get Sasuke out of his head, no matter how hard he tried. They were not in contact much anymore, but every now and then Naruto would see Sasukes face in some News article, about how the young business man was being successful. Or Naruto would spot the Uchihas name in one of those "Top 10 most handsome single Business owners" lists, and a part of him would beam with satisfaction. Even tho he knew he would never have a chance with the latter, he was oddly satisfied that he wasnt taken. It kept that little glimps of hope in hom going, even tho he knew it was stupid, he held on to that hope.

"Yes, i heared you were back in town so i wanted to make a call to you... i wondered if you wanted to grab coffee with me?" Itachi asked. It didnt really sound like a question tho, because Itachi knew Naruto would say yes. The two didnt really know each other well, but theyve heared enough from each other from Sasuke to know that they both shared a deep love for the boy just mentioned. Itachi also knew that hsi brother and his friend were madly in love with each other, but too oblivious to realize it. So when he heared that the famous write Jiraya Sannin was back in town, the older Uchiha hire knew what he had to do.

To be very honest, Itachi was sick of his little brother brother longing for his sun kissed best friend, cowardly thinking about him without making a move. So he had decided to take the matter in his own hand. He was going to offer Naruto a job and then watch the young love unfold before his eyes, hopefully. The biggest problem in his plan was that the Uchihas Company was a Fashion Magazine and Naruto Uzumaki was not a very Fashionable person. Itachi would probably just have to hire Naruto as his secretary despite the boy having a degree in journalism. That would probably make things a lot more interesting anyways knowing his little brother and his .. protective tendencies to put it like that.

"Coffee?? um yea sure why not?" Naruto beamed, the smile evident in his voice. He couldnt hide the bubble of hope that sparked up in him. Had Sasuke asked Itachi to have coffee with him to make sure Naruto was doing fine? Or maybe not.. maybe Itachi wanted to check in with Naruto because he wanted to get Jiraya as a write for his company, that sounded a lot more plausible to be honest. It made sense. Itachi had always been very hardworking. The Uchiha business growing even more sucessful after it had been passed down from his father to him. Itachi had made quite some changes to the Magazine, and the way the business operated, but all the changes just made the Magazine more popular and sought after. 

"Lets meet at the Uchiha Building tomorrow at 2pm, dont be late, im looking forward to meeting you Naruto" And with that the Business owner ended the call, not waiting for Naruto to respond or agree. He knew the blonde would show up.

xxx

The next day Naruto had dressed himself in a obnoxious orange hoodie and simple black ripped jeans. He wasnt fond of dressing formally unless he had to. The Uchiha building was only a short walk away from Narutos apartment building, so he got there in no time. When he arrived a the big, expensive looking Cooperation building, he could spot the older Uchiha instantly. He was standing tall, his bands flowing in the light summer wind. He was incredibly handsome, hadnt Naruto fallen in love with Sasuke already years ago, the he was sure he would be crushing on his older brother right now. Somewhere in his mind , Naruto asked himself if all the Uchihas looked this handsome, or if only the two brothers were blessed with insane handsom-enes.

"Naruto, good to see you" Itachi said when he saw him. His lips curled up lightly, in a slight smirk that reminded Naruto of Sasuke .  
"Hi Itachi" The younger man grinned, his cheeks flushing at the thought of Sasuke. 

Not long after Naruto found himself seated in Itachis office, a hot coffee cup standing in front oh him. It wasnt really what he had imagined, he thought they were going to see each other in a little cafe, catching up on the long time they hadnt seen each other in, Itachi then sneaking in a word about Jiraya to gradualy make the conversation about the writer and then asking about his contact info. But his current situation differed a lot. 

Itachi wasnt a man for unnecessary small talk, and that fact he didnt hide, cutting right to the chase. "So im sure youre looking for work right now" ITachi stated, his deep black eyes focusing on the blonde who tilted his head slightly. "Since you and my brother used to be very close, i know that you are very competent in your field of work, thats why i want you to be my secretary. You would get your own Office on my floor" He paused and hid the smirkI that was forming on his face "Which most likely is going to be next to my brothers office, since we have an empty room there. You would be in charge of a lot of correcting and writing. . im sure you already have some experience in that, given your time spend with Mr. Sannin"

Naruto, of course didnt see thru the obvious mentioning of Sasuke in a attempt of luring him in, and of course it worked on him. Without having to think about it for even a second, the tan skinned young man knew he was going to say yes. THis sounded like a win- win situation. He was going to have a probably good paying job and was going to be close to sasuke again, what more did he really need. It sounded almost too good to be true, just the day before he had drowned in self pity about how bored he had been and about not even knowing where to apply for a joy, and now he was offered one that really didnt seem too bad AND was going to bring him closer to his long time crush.

"Id love to work for you!!" The whiskered man said, he didnt need Itachi to explain further, or sugar coat anything.  
The older Uchiha was satisfied, seeing how Naruto took the bait instantly. 

"Good, you can start tomorrow already, i was i dire need of a secretary. Please arrive at my office tomorrow at 8am. .. wear something formal, you wouldnt want to make a bad impression on my brother after not having seen him for so long" And with that Itachi had indirectly allowed Naruto to leave, turning away, hiding the smirk displayed on his face.

He was ready to see a lovestory unfold before his eyes.


	2. the first meeting <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello !! Ive decided to write this chapter right the day after the first chapter, because if i take a too long break, i know i will never ever continue this story hahah !! In this chapter the two idiots in love will meet for the first time in years woop woop :D  
> This chapter is from sasukes pov, because i thought that would make it a little more interesting  
> i hope ull like it !! if yes let me know in the comments or on twt @itachiO_0 :)

Sasuke woke up 5 minutes before his alarm went off. It was like his morning routine to be earlier up at waking than his alarm . It felt like the first little achievement of his day. 

Sasuke loved to get things done. No matter how small the task was, he loved to just put it on a to do list for the sole purpose of feeling the satisfaction of being able to mark it as done. This was one of the traits that made the raven haired man a great Business man. He was driven by his work and he felt empty without a long todo list at his hands. He loved to have his days scheduled out. He didnt like to be surprised, not in his work, nor in his personal life. Surprises meant bad things 99% of the time, or so the young Uchiha was convinced.

He got up from his kingsized Bed, checking his phone for any missed calls or text messages. He didnt really get a lot of either if they werent work related or from his brother. Well, the reason for that was that Sasuke was kind of a loner. He never had a huge amount of friends, yes, he had had a almost worryingly big group of girls lusting over him in his school years, but that didnt mean they were his friends. (He probably still had a large number of fangirls since he was more or less a semi famous person now, but he didnt have direct contact with them anymore so it didnt affect him much) Most of Sasukes friends were due to his former roommate in college.

His roommate... Even at the thought of him Sasuke wanted to smile a little, which wasnt very Uchiha of him. His roommate had always been special to Sasuke, even tho he hadnt voiced that to the boy a lot. He had been a sunshine in every definition of the word. His smile could light the mood of Sasuke in an instant, he could make him laugh and they always bantered like children. Naruto... he had been so special to Sasuke. He noticed he was getting lost in his thoughts and shook his head. This wasnt something new, he thought about the bloned, beautiful tan skinned , whiskered man a lot. On a daily basis he asked himself what the young man would be doing right now. Was he still obsessed with ramen? Had his fashion sensed evolved past oversized neon hoodies and ridiculous froggy patterned boxershorts?? Probably not. 

He sight. If he was just able to stop this senseless attraction to a man he hadnt seen in a year. Sasuke had missed his chance of being with naruto in college, when he was too much of a coward to ask Naruto out on a date with him. It wasnt even that Sasuke hadnt asked his best friend out because hed been unsure of the latters sexuality. No, Naruto had never made it a secret that he swung both ways, and Sasuke never felt the need to hide the fact that he was gay either.

He had long forgotten the initial thought of his number of friends that had led him on to the, oh so annoying topic of Naruto as he stepped into the shower to wash himself and then get ready in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, then his hair. His hair had gotten quite long, but it wasnt unkept, it was just that he kind of liked the look of a very tiny ponytail on himself. His bangs were still the same as when he was a teenager, but he had abandoned the way he styled the back part of his hair back then. It wasnt that it looked bad, but he felt like he had grown out of it. That hairstyle was the closest thing thing to rebelling against his father Sasuke had ever done. He still remembered how his father told him that he wasnt getting that stupid looking hairstyle. He had just huffed at that statement which clearly was a order and got itachi to get him to the hairdresser the next day, to get exactly that hairstyle. He had felt so cool doing something he knew his father wouldnt approve of. When he came home that day he had rushed to his room in an attempt to escape the consequences of his actions, which of course, didnt work.

He straightened his bangs and tied up his hair in a small, low ponytail. He applied a little bit of eyeliner to the outsides of his eyes, to make them look more elongated and elegant. Then he put on his usual clothing for work; a white dress shirt with a black tie and a black suit over it. He didnt like to get creative with his suits, he liked them black , plain and classic.

Just as he was taking the coffee he had made himself for his commute to work, his phone rang and Sasuke didnt have to look at the caller ID to know who was calling him.

"Nii-san, whats the matter" He said, putting his phone on speaker as he entered his car. He lived roughly 15 minutes away from his companies building, so he always took his car instead of walking there. It was the easier option. "Are you already on your way to work little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke instantly knew something was up, he just couldnt pin point what it was. He knew his brother better than anyone else in this world, they were very close and loved each other dearly, and so the younger knew that itachi wasnt one for small talk. Normally it itachi was worried Sasuke would be late he would just send him a text like "Dont be late, todays important." or something like that, but he wouldnt waste his time on actually calling him.

"Im in the car right now, ill be arriving in 10 minutes... is there any reason you are calling me that i should know of?" His voice was stern and cold, very typical for Sasuke. But if you were familiar with an Uchiha you would know that there was more to his tone of voice, he sounded slightly annoyed, but also intrigued. "Youll see" Itachi said and with that, ended the call.

Soon after Sasuke arrived at his company building. It was already 8 am. He always spend a lot of time at home waking up mentally as well as physically, because having to work with a croggy Sasuke was not fun at all, an that he knew himself.

He straight went to his office, his secretary Karin had prepared his documents for the day and had them layed out on his desk already. The woman could be very annoying and much at times, but she got her job done in a way Sasuke was please with it. He had had a lot of secretaries before Karin that all didnt last that lomg in the Job. They all quit rather quickly because they couldnt stand the pressure of working under the intimidating and demanding Uchiha. It was true, his standards were high, but the position of secretary was also very well paid, so it was only logical to expect good work.

The first few hours of the day he didnt leave his office, working on the documents that had been given to him in the morning, since they all had a deadline that had to be met. Totally focused on his work, he didnt hear the knocking on his door, or the way the doorknob was pushed down gently. "Uh..Mr Uchiha?" A all to familiar voice called out in a medium loud tone of voice and deep blue orbs fixed on the working man.

Sasuke lifted his head annoyed, not connecting the dots between the familiar voice and itachis call in the morning. He looked up, ready to give a lesson to some new employee that hadnt learned yet to not disturb Sasuke when he was clearly focused in on his work. He needed time to get into the zone of working, so he didnt appreciate getting pulled out of it. 

But what his eyes met with where those beautiful deep ocean eyes that stared right back at him and a big toothy smile of a blonde he knew way too well. Standing in his office was noone less that Uzumaki Naruto.

oh

"DOBE???" Was the first thing that Sasuke said and it was evident that he 1. did not think before he spoke and 2. that his dear brother had not informed him he had hired a certain blone. Oh, he and itachi would be having a real nice, long chat that evening. Naruto just awkwardly scratched his neck, the way he always did when he was nervous. This action caused his afully tight dressshirt to pull over his defined chest and leave nothing up to imagination. Had Naruto always been this.. fit? Has his chest always been this muscular? His golden hair was brushed back in a sad attempt of styling his usually very free and messy set of locks.

"Hi sasuke" Naruto said, his voice radiating the warmth Sasuke was all too used to and that he had missed over that last year an awful lot. Before he could form any sentence that did not contain any insult directed at Naruto he heard himself say: "Did you try to brush back your hair?? It looks stupid! What are you even doing here, usuratonkatchi"

Naruto of couse didnt get insulted. It felt just like back in college, there was no awkwardness that the year of not seeing each other had created. "Still the same old i see, at least i dont look like im trying to attend my own funeral." Naruto contered, a smirk streched over his beautiful lips. The uchiha saw small freckles on Narutos face that he was sure that didnt exist a year before. They probably formed from the many days spend out in the warm summer sun. He looked stunning , absolutly beautiful ,despite his sad attempt at formal wear and brushed back hair.

"And to answer your question, Itachi hired me! He said he needed a secretary and i would probably do a great job at it!" He said proud of himself. Naruto didnt like to admit it, but having itachis approval had to be impressive to sasuke. The blonde boy knew how much the raven boy valued his older brothers opinion. Maybe it was silly but this whole working at the Uchiha bussines had given Naruto a big new wave of hope of being with the younger Uchiha. And even ig he didnt have a chance to be with him romantically, at least they could be friends again. 

"Itachi hired you? Since when? I thought you were traveling with Jiraya ?" Sasuke looked honestly confused right now and he knew he didnt have to conceal with Naruto, the tan man would look right thru him anyways. "Please do me the favour of filling me in" Sasukes obsidian orbs focused on the smaller man, curiosity and antizipation filling his entire being.

"Well I just came home like half a week ago and yesterday Itachi just hit me up- actually i dont even know how he had my number, anyways, he asked me if i wanted to grab coffee and than asked me if i wanted to work for him and i was like sure why not and-"

Sasuke cut off the seemingly endless chatter of Narutos with a narrowing of his dark eyes. He worked for itachi? How dared itachi-  
Sasuke felt this overwhelming possessiveness take over him, he always had a problem not being able to control his want to keep things to himself. It had been a problem in college too, hed been super territorial about Naruto. On Fridays Naruto had always spend the whole day with Sasuke, just the two of them alone because Sasuke tended to get very annoyed and borderline sulking when anyone dared to join them on theyre shared Fridays.

And it seemed like he still wasnt rid of his old habit of wanting to keep Naruto to himself. Sasuke didnt like sharing, not even with his brother. He knew that his possessiveness was dumb, especially because he dint own Naruto, hell they haven’t seen each other in a year they could call themselves friends at best.

„Oh my brother just hired you yesterday? Good to know.. what did you come in for?“ Sasuke then asked, trying to shift the topic away from his brother. He really loved Itachi but he didnt want to talk about him with Naruto. What if Naruto found Itachi attractive? Ugh..

„Well!! Itachi told me to bring these to you from him“ Naruto grinned, pointing at some sheets of papers that he held in his hands, bringing them to Sasukes desk which Naruto leaned over slightly to pass the papers on to the Uchiha. The raven haired man tried to not stare at Naruto chest to obviously, but that was very hard when it was right in his line of sight. 

„I guess i have to get going now, but well see each other a lot since my office is right next to yours teme!“ And with those words Naruto waved a small wave and turned to leave Sasukes office with a smile and a slight blush creeping up his neck.

Sasuke wasn’t able to mumble a goodbye as his eyes fixed themself of Naruto ass against their will.

Working would get a lot harder but also a lot more interesting from now on Sasuke thought before he went back to work


End file.
